


Remaining Calm

by legendaryroar



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [17]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (reader's choice), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Established Relationship, F/F, Missing Persons, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryroar/pseuds/legendaryroar
Summary: Allura and Veronica wait in the communications room for word from a mission that missed their check-in.





	Remaining Calm

**Author's Note:**

> For Sapphic September Day 17 - ~~Prom!AU~~ or **“She’s missing, not dead.”**
> 
> Slight modification to the prompt line.

“They’re missing, not dead.”

Allura glanced over at the two humans that were leaving the communications room. Their voices carried as they continued to talk, until the door closed behind them and cut them off. Her grip on the edge of the table tightened.

“Relax,” Veronica said, giving her hand a pat. “Humans are just as prone to jumping to worst case scenarios as hopeful ones. It’s only been a few days, no one thinks they’re dead.”

Humans also liked to tell people to relax as if it actually helped, Allura had noticed. Still, she endeavoured to do so. Romelle was by no means helpless, and she and Coran and Acxa had only missed their scheduled check in by two days. They might have just hit a patch of interference. They might have simply forgotten.

Their mission had not been a dangerous one. Everything would be fine.

Veronica continued to scan for chatter and Allura attempted to do the same. She gave up again after only a few minutes.

“I can’t seem to focus,” she said, leaning her elbows on the desk and covering her face with her hands.

“That’s perfectly natural when a loved one is missing,” Veronica said, not even looking away from her screen. “I have this sorted, you just do what you need to.”

Allura turned and looked at her profile. “How are you so calm?” she asked. “Acxa is missing also.”

Veronica shook her head and smiled. “I trust her to come back to me. All the reports are unchanged, there are few enemy forces in that system. It’s far more likely something went wrong with the communications equipment on that ship than something bad happening to them.”

“Coran is an excellent engineer,” Allura said, even though Veronica was probably right. “I don’t think that is the problem.”

Veronica looked away from the screen for a moment. “They’re fine, Allura. It’s not unusual to lose contact for a few days even for earthbound missions. They’re several systems away, its not worth panicking over yet.”

Allura leaned back in her chair. “I know that,” she said softly. “I just...I find myself worrying anyway.”

With a soft smile, Veronica gave her shoulder a pat. “It’s because you’re in love. But Romelle can take care of herself. Just give it another day or so, we’ll hear something.”

When Veronica turned back and readjusted the earbud she had in one ear, Allura glanced around the room. With so many communications officers, it really wasn’t necessary for someone of Veronica’s rank and importance to be sitting by a computer screen.

Just like it was a waste of resources for Allura to be doing the same.

“You can admit you are worried,” she said quietly.

Veronica shook her head. “I’m not worried. Between the three of them, they’ll be able to handle anything they come up against. And there’s nothing particularly dangerous in that system anyway. That’s why we sent only them to collect that material. We should hear from them within the next day.”

Her confidence seemed impossible, but Allura nodded and looked at her own computer screen again. She really was only in here so she could hear any communication first hand when it came. Perhaps Veronica intended the same.

“You are far better at remaining calm than I am,” she said, thinking of how she’d been able to do little else but worry since Romelle and the others had missed the first check in.

“I have a big family,” Veronica muttered.

Allura rested her elbows on the table again. Maintaining good posture and manners seemed so unimportant right now. Distraction from the nervous, sick feeling in her stomach was all that mattered.

“Tell me about them? I imagine Lance’s stories and your own will differ,” she said.

Veronica laughed quietly, but turned her full attention to Allura. Perhaps she wanted the distraction just as much. “Absolutely. What do you want to know?”

**Author's Note:**

> Why not fit two pairings in? XD
> 
> (they're totally fine, Coran got distracted by something and then when they remembered to check in they were in a communications dead zone, everything will be fine! Unless you want it to be not fine, in which case, enjoy your beautiful angst XD)
> 
> You can find me at [legendaryroar](http://legendaryroar.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
